


The Perfect Anniversary Gift

by YinYangBangBang



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Anniversary, Extinction, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, I'm not sure what other tags to use, anniversary gift, just enjoy two gal pals in love, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: Diana had listened to numerous tales of Mei-Yin's adventures on The Island ARK, particularly stories about her favourite Raptor, Wuzhui, who unfortunately passed away. Now, five years after their reunion on Earth, Diana thinks she's found the perfect gift for their anniversary.





	The Perfect Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea Texan_Red_Rose and I talked about. Thanks for being an amazing inspiration as always, buddy!
> 
> My first ARK fic! I love the game so much and adore what I've read so far about Mei-Yin and Diana and their relationship. I've read their explorers notes but am yet to finish other characters, so if I've missed anything about them that would have been covered in those I'm sorry in advance!
> 
> Mature just cause swearing. Also the OC is a Microraptor called Jerk, who is Tex's Microraptor in our games.

“Entry Forty-Three, Location: City terminal… Four? No, wait, three. One four hundred hours, blah blah blah…”

There was no reason to even create the logs anymore. Both Diana and Mei-Yin had already left all the essential clues needed and this wasn’t even anything to do with survival or the mission they’d left behind. This was just a personal errand of sorts. More recently, it was a source of comfort for Diana. She liked to talk, even if no one was listening. Back when this all started, this wasn’t a problem at all. Hell, she had an entire squadron to chat to, so  _ someone _ would be up for a conversation. Usually, Santiago, who would just smile and nod while continuing to work even if he didn't respond. Something she had never been more grateful for now it was gone.

Those days felt a million years ago. Since being on Earth, the only other human Diana had seen was Mei. Everyone else had already gone long before she got there. While somehow returning from the dead  _ and _ finding her girlfriend alive wasn't anything to complain about at all, it was a massive change to have dozens of people to talk to down to one. No matter how much she loved that one either, spending eternity with no other contact would only end up driving them apart. So they compromised. To prevent driving each other too far, they regularly ventured out on their own solo errands, kissing one another goodbye in the morning then greeting each other again at night. It gave them new things to talk about and the breaks made them all the more eager to see one another.

That’s where the log came in. In those moments of alone time, Diana made great use of it to vent whatever thoughts she had on her mind. Frustration, sadness, fear, anything she needed to let out without stressing Mei too far with her woes. Even if they’d never be read, it was such a relief to have somewhere. After all, the only other ears were the thousands of dinosaurs, and they didn't exactly seem like the type to eagerly listen.

Lately, however, it was positive notes. Very soon, it was going to be been five years since she and Mei had been reunited on earth. Even in the midst of the apocalypse, Diana wanted to make something special, and jewellery wouldn't cut it this time. For weeks now, she’d been gathering and constructing the resources she needed. Element, Electronics, Metal, Oil; it was all here. If she wanted to, she  _ could _ build what she wanted to right now. But in order to make this gift  _ perfect _ , there was one thing remaining, which was proving much more difficult to obtain.

“I’ve finally managed to break through the terminal’s firewall and re-access the ARK’s main databank.” Through the screen appearing on her implant, she navigated through the numerous folders of data and code, running her spare hand through her hair a moment in frustration. “Santiago really wasn't kidding when he said how much stuff is here. Not only are there thousands of ARKs to check, but inside each of those files are a million more files. And there ain't exactly a button to search all either.”

Millions of files, but she didn't have even a title to go on. She needed to find the ARK that matched Mei’s description, a large scale island with a lot of different biomes across its landscape. There were so many adventures there Mei told her about, and so many dinosaurs she tamed and loved. But her favourite, the one she talked about most, was Wuzhui.  Hearing about that Raptor is what gave Diana this crazy idea for the gift. Every single life form on the ARKs was recorded in code. Each and every human, Dino and Vehicle alike. That’s how she was brought back to life, right? At least, that was the theory she was going with.

“Look, whatever the hell happened to bring me back, I’ve figured it’s gotta be possible to do it again, right?” She spoke out loud, checking through a few folders as she spoke. “I’m not about to sit around and believe just me and Jesus Christ are the only ones who can come back from the freakin' dead, so if I got my shit together right; once I find this file, this should work.”

The next folder that opened made her pause. It was titled ‘Named Creatures’, and had hundreds of thousands of names on the list. Every single named creature from that ARK, they were here. All she needed was to find Wuzhui’s code.

“Gotcha.” It was a long scroll downwards, but she found herself getting excited as she got towards the bottom of the list. After so long planning, this was the final piece. Finally, she got to his name and highlighted the file.  To her knowledge, there was no way to fully bring back Wuzhui’s physical form as it was. But a new form was something she could do. And she already had the blueprints for a Tek Raptor. It wouldn't be completely the same, but close enough. Close enough for Mei to have him back.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, buddy.” And with that, she hit the Construct command.

* * *

How she managed to contain her excitement for the next few days was a complete mystery. It was near torture to keep the gift hidden so long when all she wanted to see was Mei’s reaction, to know if she’d like the gift or not. There were some moments of doubt, where she questioned if Mei would like it, or if this might be a step too far. But hey, if she was able to come back from the dead with no complaints, would her first tame really be so different?

Finally, the day had arrived. The usual grind was up first, gathering resources they needed for the upkeep of their Sanctuary base then returning for an evening together. Mei was in charge of gathering and hunting for the feeding troughs, while Di was in charge of fuel for the generators and Meks. Perfect, that gave her all the time to make preparations for her girlfriend’s return.

Post-apocalypse didn't really give much of a reason to look good, but this was special. So special in fact that she spent longer than she ever remembered in front of the mirror, trimming some of the knots out of her ginger hair and tidying herself up. Pleased with her efforts, she gave a small nod to herself.

Wanting a second opinion however, she looked over to the bed and asked; “Too much?”

It was just proved yet again that Dinosaurs really weren’t the best partners for conversation when the small Microraptor on their bed barely looked up at her from his nap, only offering an annoyed chirp as a response before it’s eye closed again.

“Charming. No wonder we called you ‘Jerk’.” She then smiled, sitting down on the space beside him to gently pet his back. It wouldn’t be long till Mei was back and they could spend the evening together. Cooked mutton, freshly grown veg, some brewed beer; if this gift wasn’t going to win her over, the meal she'd prepared sure would. But she truly hoped it wouldn't come to that. She took the Cryopod from her pocket and stared down at it again.

“I can’t wait to meet you, Wuzhui.” Maybe it was strange to talk to a pod, but she could only hope the creature inside could hear her. “Mei’s told me some incredible stories about you and the adventure you both had. The way she talked about you... Seems like she wouldn’t have made it through if you weren't there. So, thanks for keeping my girl safe.”

There was a small groan from Jerk on the other side, which Diana rolled her eyes at. “Oi! Quit complaining, you get to sleep on the bed with us but you do fuck all. Wuzhui’s more than earned a nice sentimental speech.”

Then there was an all too familiar sound from outside. The burst of a jet, specifically that of a Managamr. This far into the Sanctuary it was impossible to be wild, too far from their territory for a straggler. It meant only one thing.

“She’s back.” Nerves were setting in again, but she powered through. Tucking the pod back into her pocket, she looked back to Jerk as she left. “Be good, if you shit on that bed again you’re gonna be Rex food.”

Needless to say, she left before Jerk made any complaints.

* * *

Just outside the home base were the Dino stables, a feature Mei insisted on when they began construction on this base. While Diana had always insisted a Cryofridge would save space and keep their creatures secure, Mei simply couldn't agree with it. She thought it cruel to keep them locked away for such long periods, only to be brought out when they had a use. Plus, it was a wonderful place for her to spend some alone time. There were some days where Mei would sit in there for hours among the creatures, hand feeding them and talking to them. The beast queen among her favourite company. Outside Diana, of course.

“There we go, you’re such a good girl, Leng. You did so brilliantly today.” She gently scratched the fur on the Managamr’s chin, already doing wonders to calm her down after the long journey. She pressed her forehead against the beast’s, staying there a moment as she petted her. “You truly are an incredible hunter. You’ve earned a good rest.”

Leng remained there for a moment letting out a calm breath of cold air. But upon breathing in, she seemed to have caught a scent. Her eyes opened as she sniffed again. And again. Very soon she was trying to sniff at Mei’s rucksack.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Mei chuckled, trying to hold her back while reaching in to find the source of the smell. Instantly Leng’s tail began to wag in excitement, and her demeanour went from calm and relaxed to that of a playful puppy. Mei smiled as she held it up, one way then another, watching as Leng’s head followed it excitedly and she licked her lips.

“Alright, you’ve earned it.” With that she tossed it into her pen, having to quickly jump back before the huge tail knocked her over as the beast turned around to chase it at an incredible speed. Seeing one of her many creatures so happy was one of the best parts of her day, and this was no exception. It was nice to know even if everything else around the world was falling apart around them there were still moments like these she could truly enjoy.

After filling the troughs in each pen and giving the creatures a quick check, she locked the main gate to the stables for the night. Now, after a long day of hunting and gathering, she could finally unwind. Just her, Diana, and a wonderful night ahead. It was hard to believe they’d now been together for five years. Each day was a blessing, but it felt like hardly any time at all had passed. Especially now they were taking this time to live out their lives rather than focusing on the end of the world. It was messy, it was far from perfect, but it was their happily ever after.

“Juzi, I’ve returned!” She called out into their home, immediately packing away the supplies she’d collected on her travels and changing out into more suitable clothing for an evening in. “There was a close call with one of those pigs in the cold, but Leng was excellent at separating the pack for a-”

Having looked toward the stairs, she caught sight of Diana. Sure, she was only wearing simple cloth clothes the same as her, but paired with the clean trimming of her hair and the warm smile on her face, she had to take a moment to take it in.

“You look wonderful today.” Though instantly she winced. “Uh, well, you look wonderful  _ every day, _ but today you just look even mo-”

“I got the jist, don't worry about it.” Diana smiled. It was cute to watch Mei, the usually reserved and calm one, get flustered around her, a side that no one else had ever seen. She greeted her with a kiss on the lips and a warm smile. “Welcome home.”

Mei smiled back and felt her cheeks glowing red. “Seems like I had kept you waiting for you to make preparations like this. I apologise.”

“Oh, psh! Don't be daft. I wanted to clean up, especially for today.” She grinned, helping Mei pack away the last of their resources before planting another kiss on her cheek. “So, how was your trip? Any new tames?”

“Not today, no.” Mei managed to pull away and sit down at their table for a while, which Diana followed suit in the chair next to her. “There was a Velonasaur I had my eye on in the desert that I was debating, but that pack appeared far too strong for me to pick him off. With Leng being so new to being ridden, I didn't want to put her through any intensive battles just yet.”

_ Perfect _ . There really couldn't have been a better time to mention the gift. “I’m kinda glad your answer is no, because I’ve finally finished a gift I was working on for you.”

Mei raised an eyebrow. “A gift? Darling, seeing your beauty and your smile every day is plenty of a gift for me.”

Instantly heat came to Diana’s cheeks. Now she was the one getting flustered. “Okay, that was beautiful and you’ve made me feel really mushy, but save the sappy shit till  _ after _ I’m trying to woo you.”

Taking a breath in to come back to reality a moment she found herself pausing. It was still up in the air if she would like this gift or not, an uncertainty that made her nervous. The legendary Beast Queen truly was a mystery at times, even to the one she was closest to.  In the end though, if Mei’s loyal friend was brought back to life, she had a right to know regardless.

“Before you say anything, I just need you to know I couldn’t get it absolutely perfect. But I got it the best I could.” She took the small cryopod out from her pocket, placing it on the table with the small DNA hologram on display, proving there was a creature inside. “But I really  _ really _ hope you like him.”

For a moment, Mei stared at the pod, before sighing. “Juzi, you know I don't like putting creatures in these things.”

“And he never has to go back in again after this, I promise.” As Mei picked up the pod, Diana braced herself. This was the moment of truth. “He… might take a moment to adjust.”

“Why are you acting so strangely?” When Diana didn't answer, Mei returned her attention to the pod again. Wanting to see what all the fuss was about, she got up from her chair to toss the pod into the room.

Once it clinked to the floor, the neon blue light poured out from it, releasing the creature that had been trapped inside. It formed into an all too familiar shape in these parts of the city. A Tek Raptor.

But not just any Tek Raptor. This one was completely black in colour, asides from a few white highlights in the feathers and on the shins and feet. For a Tek creature, this one seemed… odd. It moved so fluidly, just the same as every Raptor did all over, right down to it even seeming to breathe like one as it started to awaken.

This oddity hadn't gone unnoticed. Mei stood and stared at it for a long while as it slowly started to ease its eyes open, looking back at Diana a moment. “Is this a newer reincarnation of the Tek Raptors? It moves so life-like it’s… somewhat creepy.”

“Oh, it’s a reincarnation of some kind alright.”

Both waited patiently for it to get to its feet, seeming to struggle with a somewhat annoyed grunt. Once on its feet, the beast looked around in earnest. Its bright eyes seemed to dart at the surroundings, trying to figure out what to make of it all. But so far, it was met with no hostility. It seemed to understand that this was a safe place with no threats at least.

Mei couldn't help but smile as she watched it, tilting her head. “It’s a beautiful colour. Although made of metal, the scheme matches that of Wuzhui-”

The instant that name was spoken, the creature’s attention snapped towards her with a chirp. It seemed just as shocked as Mei did to hear that name.

Mei paused for a long moment, staring the Tek Raptor in its light eyes. Why would it react like that to a name? Unless…

“... Wuzhui?”

The Raptor tilted its head. While before it was looking around confidently, now the creature seemed somewhat timid as it approached. Slowly stepping towards Mei, it kept eye contact with her as it leant in close, taking a few long sniffs once close to her face.

There was an instant change. Somehow the creatures mechanical eyes seemed to light up far more than before. The nervous nature in this creature completely vanished as the tail started wagging intensely, and it began to shudder with anticipation. Before Mei could call the name again, the creature chirped a lot louder, then quickly pounced her to the ground.

For a second Diana jumped to her feet, a hand hovering over her pistol in fear she’d gotten this terribly wrong. Thankfully there was no need. There was no struggle from Mei, and the Raptor had kept its claws held back. Instead, it continued to chirp loudly, rubbing its head firmly against Mei’s chest over and over like an overexcited puppy. It was behaviour Diana had never seen before in any of the creatures they owned.  For the Beast Queen, however, this was a sight she knew of but hadn’t seen in years. Once the creature had calmed a little, she held his head in both hands to look at him again properly. Even if he was now mechanical, there was no doubt about it. The colour, the behaviour, the way he recognised her scent. Tears formed in her eyes at the realisation.

“It’s you.” She couldn’t believe it. Resting her head on his, she held him tighter, stroking over the steel feathers. “It’s really you! Metal, perhaps, but...”

Bringing her head away after a moment, she then looked towards her love, eyes stained with tears of joy. “How?”

“Channeled my inner Santiago a bit,” Diana admitted. “The terminals in the city link to the ARK’s main databank. It took me a few attempts to get through the firewall but-”

The explanation was met with somewhat of a blank stare. Given the circumstances, it was very easy to forget she was dating a woman who existed thousands of years before computers were even invented.

“Right, uh, lemme rephrase. Every ARK saves copies of each thing that lives on them. People, creatures, everything, as digital files.” Although ‘digital’ was still something Mei never quite understood, Diana could tell she was managing to follow the conversation. “So I found a way into that and tracked down the copy of Wuzhui, and importe- sorry,  _ put it _ into this body, a Tek Raptor I crafted.”

Looking back at Wuzhui again, Mei scratched his chin, smiling as he tapped his toe in excitement about it, a habit she thought lost in time. There was one concern though. “Is he aware that he…?”

“No more aware than I was.” All throughout their conversation, Wuzhui never did get off Mei’s lap, remaining close to her and emitting a low toned purr. Such a sight had Diana grinning. “He looks so glad to see you.”

Mei couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she watched him relax against her, knowing Diana was right. After so many years and such ordeals, she had everything she could ever want. Her most loyal friend back at her side, and the love of her life.

“You know you can pet him, don’t you?” Mei asked.

“Oh, I…” Suddenly Diana was all too aware of where she was stood, right the way across the room from them both. She’d wanted to give them space to get acquainted at first, but now couldn’t help but feel as though she were intruding. “I know! I just… He’s  _ your _ Raptor, I didn’t want to overwhelm him with another person.”

“Juzi, he has dealt with Helena doing detailed examinations on him and didn't care. I’d stake my life on it that you could never be worse.” Shuffling to at least sit upright, Mei insisted. “Please? I really want him to be comfortable with you as well.”

How could anyone resist that kind of a request? Raptors had always made her cautious, they were plentiful in the caves and killed quite a few of the other survivors when they were first living. It was stupid to fear a tamed one this much, even if she was the one who recreated it. But her trust in Mei far outweighed her fear. With a sigh, Diana slowly approached with her arm outstretched.

Wuzhui seemed just as careful. He hopped up from his place on the ground and very slowly paced toward the hand, occasionally looking to Mei also for her reaction. When the glances were returned with a small nod he started right at the hand and took a few sniffs to gauge her scent.

The tail did wag in recognition, however, there was a rather low toned chattering that followed. His eyes narrowed when he looked into hers.

“Whoa, what did I do?” She asked, drawing her hand back. “He looks pissed.”

Wuzhui stepped back towards Mei again while maintaining eye contact. Mei couldn't help but laugh quietly at his actions, stroking his back when he came close. “I’ve heard of this before but haven't seen it; he’s jealous of you.”

“He… what?" Glancing at the Raptor again, she repeated; " _You’re_ jealous of _me?!”_

Wuzhui chatted again, nuzzling up against Mei’s side as she explained. “Raptors are incredibly smart, possibly as smart as you and I. They can sense change within their pack, and can be particularly sensitive if it involves their alpha. They’ve been known to be very jealous of people who end up in relationships with their masters.”

The creature had barely been released for five minutes and already knew about them? All from a scent?  “Clever boy,” Diana muttered under her breath. No wonder Mei felt such a close bond with Raptors back when it was just her. “Guess I’m gonna have to do a little more than feed you mutton to earn your trust, eh?”

The glare did eventually ease. With a small huff, Wuzhui left Mei’s side in favour of continuing his exploration of the base, walking up to various devices and sniffing at each of them.

Mei took Diana’s hand as she returned to her side again. “He should warm to you in time. I suspect there is an awful lot on his mind right now, but he’s also never known me to be as close to someone as I am with you.”

Diana exhaled. “Yeah, I know. If he is as smart as us, he’s probably got a million and one questions running around his head about being alive. I know I did.”

“Well, there is that too. He will have many questions that will ultimately be difficult. But I-” She stopped a moment, looking up at Diana and gripping her hand even tighter. “ _ We,  _ will help him through this, together.”

Cheeks growing red and warm again, she turned to look her girlfriend in the eye. “So you really do like him? I mean, I was getting nervous about it, I wondered if maybe you’d be offended or so-”

Her worries were cut off when Mei lent up against her to press her lips to her lover’s, kissing her tenderly for a long moment. There were many times when Diana would overthink or be worried over things that ultimately didn’t matter, and this was the best way Mei could think to reassure her without any words. After all, it had always worked before.

When she broke away, she kept a hold of Diana’s hand firmly. “I love him. His loss was so sudden, but now this means has the chance to live out the life he deserved. Thank you for bringing him back to me.”

Well and truly convinced, Diana couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Or the intense blush.

These actions didn’t go unnoticed though. Both quickly looked around when a low toned growl came from behind one of the tables, where Wuzhui was crouched behind and glaring from afar. Huffing again, he quickly walked off out of sight to explore more of the base.

“Eh, least he has a reason and isn't just a jerk for the sake of it. Unlike  _ the other _ Jerk.” Finally, she began to leave Mei’s side, looking back to her to encourage her to follow. “Still, now I can show you your other anniversary gift.”

Following close by, Mei tilted her head. “There’s more? Diana, you’re making me feel bad, I don't have anything prepared for you.”

“You don't have to, I just felt like treating you today," she reassured, waiting in front of the doorway to their designated dining area. “... But, if you do want to give me something; teach me how to tame a Snow Owl for my own tomorrow?”

“That’s all? Consider it done.”

“Good. Now, I hope you’re hungry.” Stepping back towards the doors so they’d beam open, she held her hand out to gesture to the table that would now be in view, where she’d laid out the food and drink earlier in preparation for Mei’s arrival. With a confident smile, she spoke proudly. “Bon appetit!”

Mei was stunned. A smile began to form on her face, one that filled Diana with joy for a moment. But… just a moment. Mei just stood there, the smile beginning to look like something else. Her lips curled upward, and she was biting her lower lip firmly. She was holding back… laughter?

Confused, Diana lowered her hand, looking to see what it was. Surely how she laid things out couldn't have been that ba-

_ Son of a bitch. _

The food was no longer on the plates, but a very satisfied,  _ very plump _ Microraptor was on one of them, wearing a very happy smile for once and purring with joy. Jerk had eaten the entire contents of both meals, beer and all. Didn't even spare the vegetables despite being a carnivore. All her efforts for a fine dinner, ruined by a single greedy pet.

At that point of realisation, Mei couldn't hold back any longer and began laughing in earnest. Diana, on the other hand…

“You little shit!”

The instant she began to walk towards him, Jerk found the energy to get up and jump from the table, running very quickly away from his furious master. Even when tipsy and full, it's vast speed was still enough to outrun his master, making a comical scene of chaos for Mei to watch and laugh at. Far more damage was being done when chairs and other things were being knocked over on her futile efforts to catch him.

They’d look back to this day and laugh about it together. That was what life was all about now. Even if it was the apocalypse and they were waiting for someone to come and finish the job they started, they were both now more than happy regardless of the outcome. And now, Mei even happier than ever. She had her lover, her best friend back, and a hilarious smaller friend.

It truly was a happy anniversary with many more to come.


End file.
